Although the most popular, highest used models on the market are square box stands, these have severe limitations. First and foremost, the issue of lifting and placing your motorcycle to the appropriate height level and location on the stand. This requires a great deal of coordination and strength and readjustments each time the motorcycle is placed on the stand. Even though some of the smaller 80 cc race motorcycles, which weigh approximately 150 pounds, are not too difficult for this maneuver, the reality is by far, the majority of motorcycles sold are 200 to 300 pounds minimum. The dual sport motorcycles can run in the 300+ weight range. This can create back problems, as well as being dangerous for the motorcycle user.
There have been some stands which address this lifting issue, but with severe limitations. The foot lever that works the unit exerts tremendous forces, which over time bends and stretches points under load. It is very common for the user to sit upon the motorcycle while it is on the stand, which immediately overloads and can bend the current models on the market. Once the stand is bent, it is unusable or unsafe to use.
Once a motorcycle is lifted into position where you can work on it, one might find the location is not quite where you need to be working on or storing it. The current non-mobile stands, demand you lift the motorcycle, pulling it to one side of the stand, lower the motorcycle to the floor, then do a balancing act to relocate the stand, while holding the motorcycle and exerting great force again to place the motorcycle back onto the stand.
The stands on the market take up a significant amount of space. Even though they may be shipped broken down in parts; once assembled, they take up a large amount of space and are not easily broken down for transport. During use, it is helpful if the stand itself is not overly obtrusive or bulky, impeding your access to the motorcycle itself.
Even though some models may have a “shelf”, intended for placement of tools or parts, this is a large, cumbersome area that is not optional. Other stands on the market don't even have the option of such an accessory.
Aluminum has been a material of choice for a lot of the stands on the market. In doing so, they have compromised strength for weight, resulting in ease of bending or stretching the stand, shortening it's life. Aluminum is still corrosive if subjected to certain chemicals or sea air.
With the present invention, lifting a motorcycle into position is done with ease. The pad at the top of the stand engages the frame rails under the motorcycle engine and with its simple levering action and minimal pressure on the raising lever, the wheels roll under the motorcycle at the same time the pad rotates on its point of contacts. This can be done with one hand and approximately 5–15 pounds of downward pressure on the raising lever, depending on the size of the motorcycle. With a little practice and finding the center of gravity of the motorcycle, you can then choose to lift the front or rear wheel of the motorcycle off the ground.
Once the motorcycle is lifted into position, the point of mobility of this present invention comes into play. With wheels supporting nearly all the motorcycle weight, and the lever stop skid on the raising lever, the motorcycle is easily moved about the shop or garage by grasping the rear fender or back of the seat. Thus, repositioning the motorcycle is now an easy task.
The present invention is small in size. It is shipped dismantled, easy to assemble and unobtrusive in its completed state. The bonus with the present invention is during transport in the back of ones truck or trailer. The main present invention hoop sits flat against the floor and is the perfect size for the most common gas cans used today, to fit directly inside the hoop of the present invention. Thus, taking up virtually no additional space. By depressing the push pin, the telescoping raising lever will collapse making the overall package extremely compact.
With the present invention, you're given options to use the present invention in its basic, unaccessorized form, or choose to place the tool tray or larger oil tray into position, as desired. The trays are easily set into place with the use of the built in “hangers”, allowing quick placement or removal.
The present invention is designed to be strong and provide a lifetime service. Stainless steel has been chosen as a preferred material. The beautiful shiny steel surface is virtually non-corrosive and easily brought back to its high luster with a plastic scouring pad. The ultra high strength which stainless steel provides will maximize the life of the stand.